The present invention relates to request-reply messaging environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic data-protection policies within a request-reply message queuing environment.
In message queuing technology, application programs may store and retrieve data in the form of messages via message queues using an application program interface (API). Message queues allow buffering of messages so that application programs may retrieve messages asynchronously with respect to message reception via the message queues. Message queues may be sized according to an anticipated number of messages that may be accumulated within a message queue prior to retrieval of the messages by the respective application programs.